


A Little Piece of Hevean

by nerdjensen



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdjensen/pseuds/nerdjensen





	A Little Piece of Hevean

Kandice placed her bare foot on the bar of the railroad track. She placed the heel of her other foot to her toes. Heel to toe. Heel to toe. Heel to toe. She walked like this, down the tracks. Kandice didn't care if her life might be in danger, she only cared about getting to her secret place. Her safe haven. Her white high heeled shoes dangled by the straps she gripped in her hand. Even though her balance wasn't the greatest, she made it almost thirty yards before she slipped. But that didn't stop her. She stood back up, and walked heel to toe down the rest of the tracks.

About fifteen minutes later, she had made it. The familiar oak tree, that had once towered at sixty seven feet, had been cut down to a poor defenseless twenty feet. The oak tree was not only a friend, but also the passage to peace, quiet, and solitude. Kandice pulled at the end of her dress, trying to not get it caught on the rocks, sticks, and leafs that littered the earths dirt floor. Past the tall oak, past the small bush, past the dandelions, and past the fallen leaves, laid a place of pure serenity.

Past all of the foliage, was a large piece of cement. Between the cement and the brush was a tiny creek, following the small divot made by the scampering feet of small animals. The water flowed over small rocks, making a soft gurgling sound. On the other side of the cement, lay a pond. Large trees surrounded the body of water, making it all her own. The water was still, making the pond look glass like. The reflection of the moon shown bright against the deep blue water.

This had been her place of tranquility. Whenever Kandice needed to escape the outside world, or just think, she could be found skipping rocks or just staring at the water. Kandice was the only one that knew of this spot, and she only shared it with one person. Relieving these memories, Kandice knew this was the place she needed to be.

Kandice dropped her shoes on the pavement, making her way slowly toward the water, still holding her dress up. At the end of the cement, it began to slope. Kandice followed the slope, dipping her feet in the cool water. She could feel the loss of tension, the water relaxing ever muscle in her body. She dropped her head back, closing her eyes and releasing her dress.

At that moment, the wind began to pick up, making small waves rock back and forth, crashing into her legs. Her hair began to fall out of the pins that had kept it up all night. The wind blew her long black hair behind her. Her hands found their way into her beautiful locks, her fingers running through the silky smooth threads of hair. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a shimmering gray instead of her natural baby blues.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought about the event that had transpired that evening.

A wedding. Kandice had gotten married. She had married the love of her life, the only man that had made her as happy as her safe haven. He loved her unconditionally, and vowed to love her unconditionally til the day he died.

Kandice's tears were not of hurt, or of pain, but of happiness. Tears of joy.

Matthew Sanders had been there for her entire life. He was her guardian angel come to earth. He could understand her when she was hurt, when she was in pain. They shared this connection that not even the devil could break. And through the years, they had been through so much.

She took another step, deeper into the water, her toes touching the moist algae. Her white dress was floating atop the water, rocking in motion with the tiny waves.

Another tear rolled from her lovely eye, following the last tears path. A pair of colorful arms wrapped around her tiny waist, bringing a small smile to her heart-shaped face.

“Somehow I knew I'd find you here.” His husky voice flowed through the air, into her eardrum, making her smile widen. Kandice turned around to see the beautiful man she had married.

His hazel eyes were now a deep honey. He was grinning happily which caused his cute dimples to show. His short black hair had been slicked back, and his gauges shimmered due to the moonlight. His tuxedo jacket was missing and the sleeves to his shirt had been rolled up below his elbow. His tie had been loosened, making him look more like himself.

He took her hands in his, taking a step back, and bringing her closer to him. He placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her into his chest. His other hand had made it's way to her cheek. He picked up her chin, inching his face closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Their faces inched closer together, and Kandice could feel his warm breath on her cold face.

As if the world was waiting for this moment, everything was still. The water, the wind, even the crickets. It was at that moment that their lips touched, in a gentle kiss. Although it was a soft kiss, it was filled with passion and love. That was her moment of pure imperturbability.

As the two broke apart, the wind, the water, and the crickets resumed their nightly duties.

“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” Matt said, placing his forehead slightly on hers. He looked deep into her eyes, smiling at the beauty radiating off his wife. He laced their fingers together, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too, Matt. More than you'll ever know.”


End file.
